


I Adore You and You Know It

by Kirichan



Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, Factory boi, Hip Hop RPF, Rock bottom
Genre: Abstract, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirichan/pseuds/Kirichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was translated from Hungarian by Nárcisz.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Adore You and You Know It

**Author's Note:**

> This story was translated from Hungarian by Nárcisz.

My head emptied like a honey jar sitting on a wooden shelf peculiarly found at kindergartens. I was droopingly reposing with a warm calmness on the worn couch of the darkly illuminating living room. The brown fabric which had been softened through the years sucked me in and absorbed me into a pleasant parade. The smoke circling around me stubbornly hid my sight in a misty cloud and I could hardly see anything with dazzling clearness. My head was resting on the old top of the back of the couch as I was staring at how the whitey smoke girls and smoke boys were making love and playing with each other. All of their lovely movements were rapturous and gentle, I could not watch them with a straight face; a tiny, light smile crept on my face guilefully. 

Suddenly the warm smoke couples faded away and unglazedly ornate darkness glided in front of me like a lone ship drifting in the sea. The radio was singing on the battered but still useable wardrobe I inherited from my mother. It was spitting out such peaceful and heartwarming melodies that I wanted to travel to the wonderful land of dreams at once.

My fingers drummed a slack beat against the stiff fabric of my jeans as I took a huge sniff from the air which was turning violet. The putrid scent of cologne squeezed into my nose, pushed its way straight to my brain and gripped at my closely guarded memories. I stiffened a bit but after a moment I again was slackly observing the tale played before me with my eyes closed starkly. The scent became stronger and stronger like the fiery passion ignited inside me. I loved this Paco Rabanne fragrance and Ikje knew this very well.

A loving hand wandered behind my ear and ran through my hair with ease. I blinked flatly; I loved it when he touched me like this. I wondered at his stature towering over me upside down. He was standing behind the couch and his eyes glimmered with such indescribable desire that my heart began to quiver. A soft breeze sneaked in the open window pushing away the red curtain serving as a sentinel and brought its friend, a sunray with itself. The little beam of light painted Ikje’s black tufts to the color of winter.

He smiled mysteriously and knew that I adore his red, fleshy lips. They fit so perfectly with his light skin and with the shine in his eyes. I adored him and he knew it fatally. I adored his nicely arching ears and every little hair of his eyebrows. I adored his dimples which reflected his mischievous personality so well. I adored his arms jeweled with veins and the backs of his hands even better. I adored it when he glided towards me all wet after bath and when he was softly snuffing into my ears at night. I adored it when he embraced me yearningly; I adored that he loved me. I adored it so, so much when the grey room almost collapsed from the smell of us making love. I adored every single part of him and he knew it very well.

I caressed his nape then I pulled him closer with sweet love. I placed a wispy kiss on his chin and the strong scent of cologne made my already turbulent mind utterly crazed. I kissed his lips with blackly glowing desire and let myself get lost in the whole of him forever.

“I adore you,” I whispered against his soft skin and then he pulled away and showed his smile once more.

“I know.”

Yes, you know how much I adore you and you take advantage of it in such a lovely manner that I just cannot hate you for it. I adore you and it will not change.


End file.
